Confession
by BoundaryOfLimitation
Summary: Stop being nice to me, Miharu. I can't repay you, I don't have the time to." Plead Yoite. "This is how you repay me, by being by me, by letting me being close to you, by letting me love you.......I hope you guys like it...This is my second story....


**Hi....This is my second fanfiction. This story contains yaoi. Don't read if you don't like. Please comment me, I'm pleased to hear what you have to say for my story. Please be nice an excuse me for my bad grammar. Thank you for reading....  


* * *

**

Miharu POV

"Please help me erase my existence. Before I die, make everyone forget about me because I never existed before. I was never alive, just a machine that kills. Nothing else." those words echoed in my head over and over again as I attempt to sleep. Groaning, rolling over, I looked out my bedroom window at the crescent moon. Silence all around me accept for occasion crickets beneath the grass.

_Yoite..._

Why did he want to disappear? Why is he always so cold? Why does he always close people away from his world?

I agreed to help him. I guess I know why. When I look into his deep blue eyes, felt as though I was looking at a mirror. It felt as though he's just like me, doesn't have a real reason to live. But by the depth of his eyes, I know he doesn't really want to die, doesn't really wanna disappear. He just can't find the reason to live on.

I sighed.

"Yoite" I whispered his name to the dark silent night. Wondering what is he doing. Tomorrow I'm going to meet him, funny how I'm looking forward to see him again.

I never cared for anyone so much before. What have you made me become, Yoite? I wondered as I drifted off to sleep.

Yoite POV

Big green eyes, innocent cute face, yet contains no emotion at all.

_Miharu..._

I can't read him when he decided to help me. I guess he's just like me. An actor who hides his feelings perfectly. Why did he agreed to help me? Could it be because of his friends? No, it can't be, he doesn't give a damn about other anyone around him. Then why did he agreed to help me?

The question hang in the air all around me.

My body started to hurt again. Felt like rubber bands trying to squeeze my lungs out. It's hard to breathe.

It hurt.

I rolled on my bed and shivered coldly. Why am I so cold? I chuckled silently to myself at the stupid question, then again, I never felt warm before. Never did. I started coughing. I covered my mouth as warm liquid flow from my mouth. I looked down to my gloved hand. Blood.

So this is the price of Kira huh?

I'm going to meet Miharu tomorrow at 5 pm. I don't have much time left. Please find a way to erase my existence as soon as possible. Please Miharu.

I rolled over sideways, pulled my sheets up to my chin and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Miharu POV

I opened my eyes. Sunlight stared back at me through the window. I blinked away. It's morning already? That's fast.

I sat up slowly up on my bed.

Yoite...

I'm going to meet him at the train station later after school.I looked to my left at the clock on my study table. 8.45 am. I'm gonna be late for school. Pulling my sheets away and walked over to my bathroom to take a quick shower and brushed my teeth.

Slowly I put on my uniform, tied my necktie clumsily and wore my shirt un-tucked. I lift my gaze to look at myself at the mirror. Those green eyes, reflecting Yoite's dark blue eyes.

Turning away, I grabbed my backpack from the foot of my bed and closed my door behind me.

"Ohaiyo, obaachan." I greeted my grandmother as I pulled on my socks and shoes at the doorway.

"Ah, Miharu, ohaiyo. Do you want some breakfast before going to school?" grandma asked smiling cheerfully at me.

"No, I'm late for school. I'll eat in school later. Sayonara obaachan." without waiting for reply, I walked out of the shop. All the way to school, my thoughts were far away from Yoite. It's been two months since I met him. We never talked much, it's always silence around us but never felt uncomfortable.

As I predicted, I was late for class and fell instantly asleep after an hour of hearing the teacher blabbering about world history. The next time I opened my eyes, the clock above the chalk board read 3.30 pm. Soon, the bell is gonna ring. I have to wait half an hour more, I thought as I drifted back to sleep.

Yoite POV

The digital clock blink bright red at me. 4.40 pm.

My eyes shifted to the window at the dark clouds covering the sky. How long have I been asleep? My head felt a little dizzy.

_Miharu..._

I almost forgot, I have to meet him at the train station in twenty minutes away. Must get up now.

Pushing my sheets away. I instantly shivered in cold and it's only autumn. Taking a quick shower to wash my hair and blood away.

4.53 pm.

I looked at the clock again as I finished wearing my clothes. Circling my white scarf Miharu gave me around my neck, put my tan hat on and set off to the abandon train station.

If I walk fast enough, I might make it in time. I thought as I quicken my pace.

The streets were busy with people. All of them seems to be smiling happily. Nobody was alone, accept me. I looked around at all the groups of people that I've never been part of.

Why?

The question I never have answer for. Again, I started walking and made my way to the train station. I start searching for a face, the face that is full of innocence yet contains no emotion.

_Miharu..._

Walking down a dark corridor toward the end of the station. I caught a familiar figure not far away from me. His hair swayed lightly with the soft wind, and those big green eyes. No doubt it's him.

I found him....

General POV

Yoite stood there watching Miharu for awhile. He looked just like an angel, Yoite thought silently.

Slowly, he started walking towards him as Miharu looked up to meet his gaze. His eyes looked so empty but lit a little in sign of happiness when he saw the person he was waiting for.

Yoite, you're finally here. He thought quietly.

"Kongbangwa, Miharu." Yoite greeted gravely.

"Kongbangwa, Yoite." he answered just as grave.

Slowly Yoite sat down beside Miharu in the dark corner. As usual, silence hang around them comfortably.

After a long minute, Miharu took out a bag from under the bench they were sitting on and took out two lunch boxes.

"Here, I made this for you." Miharu said silently pushing the box into his hands.

"You must have just woken up. You should eat something." he added as he opened his own black color lunch box. It was then, only Yoite realized he hadn't ate anything for the last twelve hours. He looked down at his white lunch box. A weird feeling of happiness washed through him. He looked at Miharu then at his food on his lap.

"Arigatou, Miharu." he said quietly and received a smile that made his heart missed a beat. Both of them started eating in silence. Yoite noticed that all the dishes were his favorites.

How did he know? All my favorite food? He wondered as he ate.

Miharu POV

So, this is how emptiness are filled huh? Watching the person I cared the most eating the food I cooked. I asked silently as he watch Yoite chewing slowly at his food.

Yoite...Why are you still so far away?

Those eyes reflect only emptiness and darkness. I wonder why?

Raven black hair and deep blue eyes, tall lanky body and pale soft skin, straight nose and perfect lips. Made almost every girl turn their heads whenever he was. I wondered if he knew?

A small sad smile spread across my lips. Too sad I promised to help him erase his existence. I wonder if he likes my food.

Yoite POV

Everything that went into my mouth I chewed slowly. Each mouthful was filled with warmth I never felt before. Even though I could no longer taste anything.

So, this is how emptiness are filled huh? Eating the food the person I cared the most cooked for me.

I never felt like this before. Why do I want Miharu to stay by my side forever? What is this feeling?

General POV

After they finished their food. They started up to their favorite place, the abandon train. The gray were covering the sky heavily. The cold autumn wind blew harshly at them.

"Looks like it's going to rain." comment Yoite quietly.

"Ah, I guess you're right." was the silent reply.

They continued to walk at a slow pace. Soon , without warning, tiny raindrops started to fall from the sky. They both looked up at the sky silently.

"I think we should hurry." suggested Miharu.

Yoite only nodded in agreement and started walking in a fast pace.

However, when they reached their favorite place, they were already soaked to the skin.

Miharu POV

Yoite is afraid of cold. There's no place for me to keep him warm. Yoite's sick already. I can't let him be cold. That is the least I can do for now.

I watched him sat down on the long worn out bench. Hair dripping with water as a puddle of water formed around him. He's shivering.

General POV

Miharu took a step forward to Yoite. Watching him dripping like a drowned cat. Yoite shivered a little and started coughing real hard. After a long minute, he covered his mouth with his gloved hand. He felt warm liquid flow from his mouth. He knew too well what it was as he looked down at his hand. Blood.

Miharu's heart sank to his stomach. He trembled and saw Yoite gaze at his hand dumbfounded. He walked to him.

"Daijoubu kah? Yoite?" but silence answered him. Slowly, cautiously, Miharu reached out his hand to touch his hands.

"Don't touch me." Yoite drew back as though fire touched him.

Surprised by his reaction, he watched his friend whom he cared so much covered his arms around his knees and his his face between them, shivering. His heart twitched in pain.

"Yoite." he plead and tried to reach out to him again. Once again, his hands were pushed away harshly. He stood there silently watching for a moment then went out in the rain to find some fire woods to start a fire to keep Yoite warm.

After somewhat half an hour, Miharu returned his whole body soaked with his arms full of firewoods to see Yoite finally calmed down and sat there clothes still wet, still shivering silently.

Miharu POV

This feeling. What is this feeling? I feel so hurt and pained when I saw Yoite so weak like this. I want to protect him and help him with everything I could. What is this feeling deep down my heart? Why does it feels hurt? Why? Why do I want to hug Yoite close to me, why do I want to take away his sadness from his eyes away? Why? Why?

Slowly, I started up a fire not far away from where Yoite was still sitting. I sat down opposite Yoite, peeking at him from time to time to checked if he's alright. My eyes gazed into the fire, once again, I'm in my own world again. Forgetting where I am or what I am doing as always.

Yoite POV

I feel so cold. I still taste blood in my mouth. I looked at the silent creature sitting from across me. His eyes looked worried as he stared into the fire. His hair and clothes still dripping with water. Did he went out in the rain for half an hour searching for a pile of woods to start a fire just for me?

Why is he so kind to me? I can't repay him. Stop being nice to me Miharu. I have nothing and no time to repay you.

"Miharu." I said so softly, I don't think he would hear me. Slowly, a pair of deep green pools met my eyes. Innocence and worry was what I saw in them. His hair still dripping with water and for the first time, I saw he was shivering.

"I think you should take off your clothes and dry them off in front of the fire. You could catch a cold if you don't do so." I said quietly into his eyes. His expressions were unreadable. But he nodded and smiled a little.

"What about you, Yoite? You are still wet." he asked innocently. I shook my head slightly.

"I'm cold, I can't take off my clothes."

"You feel cold even in front of the fire?"

I could only nod.

General POV

Slowly, Miharu took off his shirt and revealed his lanky and pale upper body. He hang his dripping shirt on the bench.

"I'm sorry." Yoite suddenly said from behind. Surprised by his words, he turned around and gaze into those deep blue eyes. They looked sad and mysterious.

He slowly walked towards him and sat down in front of him.

"It's fine, I guess." he answered softly.

"Are you still cold?" Miharu asked Yoite.

Only silence reply and he saw him still shivering. So he took that as a yes.

Slowly, he kneel in front of Yoite and hugged him close to him. He want to give warmth to him. That's the least he can do.

Yoite froze. He was surprised by Miharu's bold movement. He heart started to beat really fast.

Yoite POV

This is the first time I felt so warm before. It felt hurt at the same time. I want Miharu to be close and at the same time I want him to be far away from me.

"Miharu, don't touch me." I mumbled softly.

"I won't let go." was the stubborn reply. I stretched my legs out in front of me as Miharu moved to sit sideways on my lap with his arms still around me and his head on my shoulder.

"I will kill you now if you don't move away this instant." I said sounding serious. I can't be too close to him. I have to push this warm feeling away from me. I don't deserved this warmth. But why do I want him to be closer to me. Why don't I want him to let me go. Why?

"You won't kill me." again was the stubborn reply. I was speechless. I don't know what to say. I started to feel warm without realizing. I gaze at his pale exposed skin. How I want to touch him. How I want to hold him and never let him go.

Miharu POV

"Yoite, daijoubu." I said when he felt so tense against my body. He shook his head. His eyes filled with fear, confusion, sadness.

"Stop being so nice to me. I can't repay you. I can't and I don't have the time to. Please Miharu, stop being nice to me." he plead softly.

"I can't Yoite." I whispered into his ear and felt him shivered.

"Why? All you need to do is leave me alone and stay away and stop being nice." his warm breathe and full lips made me want to kiss him but didn't dare.

"I can't. Because I think I love you, Yoite."

General POV

Yoite's eyes wide with disbelief. He shook his head. His heart felt hurt, he can't disappear loving someone. He was afraid, he was confused, yet he longed to be loved.

"You can't love me. I can't repay you like I said before. Please stop this Miharu." was all he got to say.

Miharu moved to face him, their face close. Miharu realized Yoite's face was pale and smooth.

"You have already repay me. This is how you repay me, by being close to me. By letting me close to you, by allowing yourself to love me like I love you. This is all I want from you." Miharu said hugging him even closer.

Something warm fall on Miharu's arm and dropped down on his tummy. Carefully, he touched Yoite's cheeks and wipe away his tears. Hugging him even closer only this time, Yoite hugged him back with his arms around Miharu's waist.

"Stop closing yourself away from me Yoite. You're the first person I cared so much about. The first person I talked so much to."

"Miharu" his name felt so right when he called it. They hugged each other closer as Yoite cried a little more.

Miharu POV

_Yoite...._

_This feeling deep down me is for him...._

_This feeling I think called love...._

_I want him to be close to me forever..._

Yoite POV

_Miharu...._

_This is the person who made me open up..._

_I don't to leave him...._

_I think I love him too...._

General POV

"I don't want to disappear leaving you here. Don't let me love you." whispered Yoite hurtingly.

"You don't have to disappear, change your wish. You don't have to die. I can wish you healthy and you can remain with me together." Miharu whispered into his hair that smelled like soup and sad rain. He didn't reply. So he turned to look him in the eyes only to see agreement.

Slowly, he brushed his raven bangs away from his deep blue eyes that reminds him of sea. His hand caress his cheeks and wipe away those painful tears.

Miharu leaned down and kissed his forehead. He could felt warm breathe on his neck as his lips travel down until he met Yoite's lips.

Surprised by the sudden warmth, Yoite wanted to pull away but Miharu pulled him close. In the boys arms, he felt totally helpless. Gently, he kiss his lips, waiting for Yoite to respond. When he finally kissed back softly, unsurely, Miharu stopped but didn't pull away. The touch of Yoite's lips, made him hunger for more.

He looked up into the pool of deep blue sea.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked innocently.

Without waiting for reply. He leaned down again and once more gently kiss his lips. Yoite kissed back slowly, obviously his first time kissing anyone. Both of their hearts beat so fast and hard, how Miharu wondered why didn't his rib cage break from the extreme force.

Yoite POV

_Is this how love feels like?_

_Miharu is so warm...._

_His lips and eyes, just looking at them made my heart twitch..._

_When he kiss me, I want it to last forever..._

Miharu POV

_Is this how love feels like huh?_

_Yoite is so cold and slowly warmed by me..._

_He made me want to caress his soft pale skin...._

_His everything, made my heart twitch with love I never felt before...._

General POV

Miharu deepen his kiss and taught Yoite how to kiss. Their gentle kiss turned faster and rougher. Miharu's hand touched his raven black hair and tangled them while the other hand sneak under his coat to touched his pale thin stomach. Yoite froze in surprise and let Miharu kiss his belly. When their lips are back together again, Yoite's hands started to roam around Miharu's body making him moan lightly. Amused by how this kissing thing made him alive, he deepen his kiss with Miharu and pushed him carefully to the ground with him at the top.

Miharu smiled shyly when he saw Yoite blushed and resumed kissing. Now Miharu's tongue asking Yoite for permission to enter, when Yoite opened his mouth, their tongue tangled together and dance in a perfect rhythm.

With Miharu in between Yoite's legs, Miharu took the advantage to take off his clothes and put it aside. Now both of their upper bodies were exposed and warmed by the fire beside them, they felt more aroused. Miharu's lips travel from his lips down slowly to his neck and nibbled playfully them travel down again and lick his belly making Yoite shiver.

The thunder suddenly clapped outside. Making both of them jumped. Yoite now laying above Miharu but Miharu didn't mind cause he doesn't weight much. Their lips still touching but not kissing anymore.

Yoite felt him smile and looked at those green eyes questioning.

"That's my first kiss. I'm glad I gave it to you." he said softly and laughed when he saw Yoite's lips swollen and red.

"I'm glad I shared this with you too." was the reply as they both smile at each other. They slept there that night together, side by side. Yoite finally felt warm for the first time in his sleep and when he woke up. His glad to find himself so close to his angel with their arms around each other sleeping deeply and when closed eyes pen, he saw two green pools lit and shone so bright with happiness like never before. Miharu looked into his deep sea blue eyes, he thought the same, he never saw his eyes shone so bright with happiness before. Yoite kissed Miharu lightly.

"Ohaiyo, Miharu."

"Ohaiyo, Yoite." was the reply with a sweet smile and Yoite will remember the rest of his life.

Miharu POV

_I feel so happy when the first thing I see when I wake up is Yoite's deep blue eyes..._

_I'm so glad I never have to wish him disappear...._

_My love for him is only for him, no one else...._

_I want to stay and love him all my life...._

_Blue eyes, raven black hair, straight nose and perfect lips..._

_He smells like blood, rain and happiness...._

_Hands that caress me so softly and carefully...._

_This is the one I love, this is my one and only Yoite...._

Yoite POV

_I feel so warm when my angel smile at me when he first wake up...._

_I'm so glad I don't have to leave him again...._

_My love is for him and only him...._

_I want us to be together all our lives...._

_Big green eyes, dark brown hair, small button nose and beautiful lips and skin..._

_He smells like tears, rain and happiness...._

_Lips that kissed me so soft like a feather...._

_This is the one I love, this is my one and only Miharu...._


End file.
